Judgment Day For Twiddler
by WordWarrior192
Summary: After the Riddler and Two-Face break up they both go through their own hells, Harvey maybe more than Edward. When Harvey unknowingly tries to kill his ex they meet again to patch things up. Kind of fluffy. Joygasm, Two-FacexRiddler, Harvey Dent/Eddie Nigma, twiddler. This takes place before/during/after the episode 'Judgment Day' so spoilers.


Breakups are hard, especially when you still love a person. Sometimes people make mistakes, sometimes they fight, and sometimes they know they're wrong, but are too much of prideful idiots to apologize and it hurts. This rule applies to everyone everywhere. No exceptions, not even for worst rouges of Gotham City.

In this case I'm talking about the duo of Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent and Edward 'Riddler' Nigma. These two met and teamed up in Arkham Asylum figuring the other was more stable and reliable than the others. In other words the best of a bad situation. After escaping yet again they began partnering up more and more on crimes getting along better than, well, anyone thought they would. Eventually feelings began to develop and a romantic relationship developed. Of course, as you would expect, this isn't to say the two didn't have issues as all couples do you know.

Eddie had to put up with both the violent Two-Face and the meek Harvey since the other would pop up at the wrong time. Not to mention he had to please both the boys (both in and out of bed). He often took the role as the mediator. He was a neutral party since he loved both sides as Two-Face called him once 'A human coin'. Often one was sulky or angry with him while the other was happy, and guess which one was normally in control at that time? He also had to stand by and just watch his boyfriend do something obviously stupid because a coin told him to, and he had no control over it.

Although Riddler wasn't the only one with burdens to bear- Harv and Twofy had to constantly put up with Edwards OCD and narcissism. If anything was out of place he would be scolded like a child. They also were the constant audience to the Riddler's rants which he just praises himself and talks about how stupid Batman is. Normally these things weren't a problem- he wasn't a very messy guy and he agreed with most the Riddler's points (not to mention it was just that more flattering that someone with such high standers loved him as much as he did). Although Edwards constant need for recognition and attention could get on anyone's nerves.

They worked well most of the time, but, of course, stress took its toll. It happened right after another failed heist, both returned to their small lair beaten and upset blaming each other. Two-Face eventually started yelling about not wanting to be treated like a child by someone who acted like a child while Edward talking about how tired he got in bed and how he just wanted some sleep. Things escalated rather quickly leading to Riddler storming out and his half of the henchman packing up his stuff.

Neither of them took being alone rather well.

The Puzzle Prince's OCD got worse. He changed his costume to a skin-tight cat-suit since his original attire was always 'to wrinkled' or 'didn't fit right'. His beautiful hair had to go as well since no matter how much time he spent on it there was always a few out of place. Not to mention the name 'Riddler' seemingly dropped off the map. He spent day and night working on plans. Carefully crafting out riddles just to throw them away because they didn't reach his new expectations. Also since he was spending all of his time working he often forgot about things like 'food' or 'sleep' so he dropped alot of weight and gained dark circles under his eyes.

This isn't to his two in one lover wasn't having is fair share of problems. In a way Harvey was worse off.

The 'Harvey' part of him retreated almost fully out of depression, feeling week. While Two-Face took over the majority of the time throwing himself into their work. The amount of illegal trading and crime went up making sure his name was always in one news paper or another, the man trying to pretend the absences of his green clad ex didn't anger him as much as it obviously did. However this wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was the third personality subconsciously forming. The Judge. At first the two were content with the coin settling all of their ethical disputes, but then they got dependent on Eddie to be their equalizer, and when Eddie left he also left a huge hole even their precious coin couldn't fill.

At first the Judge was just suppose to be that, an equalizer, but with Harvey staying silent and Two-Face running amuck his head needed to even it out. He needed to be balanced weather they wanted it or not.

The Judge was an extreme just like Two-Face became, but unlike Two-Face the Judge developed unnoticed. He became more than just a good guy, he became the essence of all the anger Harvey felt towards the world of crime. He became a vigilantly of the most dangerous kind hell bent on getting rid of all of Gotham's criminals no matter what the cost. Even Harvey 'Two Face' Dent. He was the personification of the suicidal feelings Harvey harbored.

I'll assume you know the story. The Judge going on a rampage. Councilman J. Carroll Corcoran. Penguin and Croc are hurt. He tries to off himself, Batman figures it out and revels Judge's identity. Two-Face is taking back to Arkham in worse shape than ever pleading guilty. Although there was that one other part. The part where he almost kills the Riddler.

It happened when Edward finally decided to resurface. It was a carefully planned robbery at the Gotham's Golden Quill brunch. The first time he stuck his head out in quite awhile and in his new costume as well. He was just about to unleash his perfectly crafted riddle when the Judge wrapped him in chains and dropped a large prop book on him (with a bad pun no less).

Once the identity of the Judge was reveled Two-Face fell deeper into his psychosis and only muttered 'guilty' over and over again. Eventually they were forced to move him to the medical wing since he refused to eat and barely moved. The only reaction he'd give was when they mentioned what he did to the Riddler. Then he would start crying.

Then there was Eddie. He fortunately wasn't killed, but was put in critical care for a month. Once he regained consciousness they refused to tell him anything, but he had his ways. He paid off a nurse. He stayed silent through the entire story first swearing revenge, but as she reached the ending of the tale all anger left his face and was replaced with worry only asking if she was positive Harvey had no idea about his new personality. To which she replied no. They were sure.

It was another two weeks until he could convince the doctors to collaborate with Arkham to set up a meeting with Harvey. They were put alone in a small room with a one-way mirror letting the doctors and guards watch. They were across a table from one another both chained to a chair. Edward was sporting a neck brace and both one arm and leg were in a cast, not to mention the bruises and bandages that were situated all over his body. Harvey looked thinner than normal, still big, but thin. His eyes were empty and red with a disturbed expression etched on his face refusing to look up.

Eddie was the first to speak. "Harv? Twofy? Are you ok in there?" there was no response from his ex. His worry grew with every continuing second. "Really Harvey you guys are scaring me." A few more seconds passed. "Please TALK to me! Two-Face!"

"We nearly KILLED YOU!" Harvey rattled his chains making the other jump. "You could have fucking DIED Ed! You- we-" He made eye contact, tears welling up.

"You nearly killed yourself Twofy. Plus it wasn't you- it was him." The puzzle prince continued staring into his ex-lover's blue eyes keeping his voice steady and calm. It killed him inside to see him like this.

"But he IS us Edward." Harvey took over for the first time in months. "We're guilty, so guilty. Do you even know about all the crap I let Two-Face get away with since you left? Because I was idiot you left and because I couldn't get over my stupid ego I let Two-Face run wild and THAT led to the Judge. I only wish I took myself out before I got to you. I wish..." His eyes drifted downward only to snap back up again at the sound of an angry Riddler.

" Don't you EVER say that! Don't you EVER do that to me!" It was his turn to start crying. "If anything this is my fault. I was stupid and annoying and I can't even REMEMBER was we were fighting about! I've been miserable without you. I made him. I did this to you, and this is so much worse. This is all MY fault. I'm guilty. Not you. Never you."

They just sat there staring at each other crying. Accessing the damage they did to the other. It could have been minutes or hours, but there they were. Together and broken. They snapped out of it by a small buzzing noise alerting them they only had five more minutes.

"Ed, I think... I think we're going to stay in Arkham this time." Surprisingly this was said in the gravelly voice of Two-Face "To get better. To get rid of the Judge, but you know, keep me." A half smile appeared on his half face. "You know if, you want to too."

"Yeah. Ok. To get better?" The Riddler never thought he was particularly crazy, but perhaps he could stop committing crimes and maybe expand his interests a bit. If it helped keep his boys safe. "Alright. We can try again too? I mean we can start over. Begin a new life together?"

"Yes. Oh god yes Ed!"

"I love you Harvey. I love you Twofy."

Harvey's half smile turned into a full one brightening up the unscarred side of his face. His voice sounded mixed when he replied "We love you too Eddie."

They sat there for the remainder of the time looking at one another and smiling, tears pouring down their faces. It was going to take a long time, and it was going to be hard, but as long as it was for the beset of the other one, they would happily g along with it.


End file.
